Talk:Tsu'tey
There seems to be a bit of bias in favor of tsu-tey and although I agree with it, this is a wiki and should be as unbiased as possible. Brother! The first time Jake calls Tsu'tey brother is after Neytiri and Jake mate and then escape from the large, bulldozer thing. Death It's a really heroic and moving sequence, but can we agree on one description of it (and watch the grammar)? Here's what I put in just now: He was killed in the fighting when he boarded the Valkyrie shuttle in an attempt to halt its bombing run. Though he killed several soldiers singlehandedly, shooting one with an arrow, striking several with his bow and even throwing some to the jungle below, he was shot multiple times by one of the remaining soldiers and fell from the shuttle. Does this work? Is there anything that needs to be added? I think it pretty much gets the point across, without going into too much detail. --Warpoet 22:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Its a nice general start, I agree, although its best to fit with the article with a little more detail, possibly. Hurricane Alex 19:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I suggest you to look at the date of the comment you replied to. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) script link Im attempting to fix the script link It doesnt work, but after clicking the link, if you edit the url and remove the "/" on the end, the page loads fine. help? JayBO 05:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed, I think, unless I misunderstood the issue. You just had to remove the slash at then end of the link. --Zervonn TALK 06:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Zervon for fixing the link, it works now. JayBO 06:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Script to fact? *I'm looking at the script section added on the end of his final battle description. Now this is in the script, and there is a strong possibility that it may be an actual deleted scene, but it is written there as fact. There are differences between modern script and movie, so should that distinction at least be made a little more visible? JayBO 06:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **Some IP address keeps changing the article around. I think maybe we could add an extra section under 'Final Battle and Death' titled 'Alternate Ending'?Matthew Kelvin 07:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe, if it is in the extended edition, it would be considered as a part of the article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 13:51, January 9, 2010 (UTC) alternate death In the script, Tsu'Tey asked Jake, "let Toruk Makto be my last shadow" Toruk meaning last shadow, and Jake, being Toruk Makto, unwillingly ended Tsu'Teys suffering. I don't understand the problem. :It was the way it was worded. The grammar made no sense. -Sec_1971 17:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::How is it now? JayBO 17:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That's better -Sec_1971 18:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Change of picture No nit picking intended, however, I feel the main picture of Tsu'tey should be changed to something a little more up close. Perhaps a shot from the scene where he agrees to fly with Jake, now Toruk Makto, in the battle for Pandora. During the scene, there is a close up to his face which could potentially fit as a replacement picture. Understand that it is purely an opinion, I merely feel a more up close shot of Tsu'tey should be made his main picture. Zepp900 Boarding the Valkyrie Tsu'tey boards the Valkyrie to attempt to halt it's bombing run. In the script, Jake stresses the importance of taking out the bomber to Tsu'tey. This is not shown in the film, but the importance of destroying the bomber is apparent anyway. Plus, there would be no other good reason for Tsu'tey to board the Valkyrie. It does not make sense that he would just jump off his Ikran to just kill a few more humans, when he could easily have made passing shots at them from his Ikran. OZZY 12:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tree of Voices RDASUKS, only one Tree of Voices has been recognized and, therefore, the text should read, "Tree of Voices was". Yes, you have already proven that you have more testosterone than I do; but, please, make certain that all of the edits of mine that you are changing are, indeed, in need of being changed. Thank you. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 20:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :You are mixing up the Tree of Souls and the Trees of Voices. Of the latter, you have seen a grove full of them. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 22:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Blush! Sorry about that! The "Trees of Voices" link on Tsu'tey's page takes you the "Tree of Voices" page where the text speaks once of "the tree" and twice of "it", which indicates only one tree. May I edit that page to reflect more than one tree? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) His queue. In the extended collectors edition, did it still get cut off? When he asks Jake to kill him, he is lying on his back and you can't see whether it is still there or not. Nope, in the script, he talks about how he can't bond with Neytiri, hear the voice of Eywa, ride an ikran or direhorse because his queue was sliced off and that he can't lead the clan. In the scene that was shot, he only talks about how he can't lead the clan. The idea was dropped and there's no evidence that the scene with Lyle cutting off his queue was even shot as it was one of the very few scenes from the script that was absent from the 45 minutes of deleted scenes on the collector's dvd. RDASUX 22:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC)